As computing technology has expanded, computing devices have become increasingly interconnected. However, given the confidential or private information that people oftentimes store on their computing devices, this increased interconnectivity has also resulted in increased exposure of information to others that users desire to keep confidential or private. Keeping information confidential or private in the presence of this interconnectivity of computing devices remains difficult.